Kenapa?
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Komazama]Komaeda Nagito berencana mengungkapkan cinta dengan meletakkan surat pada loker seorang Kayano Kaede, idolanya. Ia menunggu di halaman belakang dengan dag dig dug derr, ―jikalau ditolak Nagito pun takkan kecewa karena yakin telah berusaha. Namun siapa sangka, yang menemuinya justru...Hazama Kirara?AU.OOC /cicilan untuk Esile the Raven #ditampar / {3/3}
1. Chapter 1

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei**  
 **Danganronpa (c) Spike Chunsoft  
AU. Tidak baku. OOC /?**

* * *

.

.

.

Nagito ngos-ngosan.

Usai mengantar surat cinta di loker idolanya, Kayano Kaede, kini Nagito memilih mengungsi sebentar ke toilet pria untuk menenangkan hati ber. Ia masuk ke salah satu bilik dan mulai mengatur respirasi.

Kenalkan, Komaeda Nagito, cowok terkece se-SMA Goro. Tinggi, cakep, pinter lagi. Idaman, kan?

Gak, itu cuma opini sepihak.

Idola sekaligus gebetannya adalah Kayano Kaede, anggota klub paduan suara di SMA Goro ini. Kayano memang cantik dan tipe idaman hampir seluruh siswa di sini. Nagito pertama kali jatuh cintrong padanya sejak pertama kali mereka duduk sebangku di kelas satu. Rambut Kayano berwarna hijau, alangkah Go Green sekali. Irisnya terlihat memukau dan senyumannya mampu menyihir semua orang. Nagito kadang ngelirik-ngelirik buat modus dan diam-diam suka mengintip kegiatan klubnya Kayano. Tak jarang ia juga pulang sore. Yah, meski terkadang teman horornya, Hazama Kirara terkadang menatapnya tajam. Perlu diketahui bahwa Kayano dan Kirara itu berteman meski mereka dianalogikan sebagai The Beast and The Beauty karena perbedaan yang terlalu signifikan. Entah apa yang melatari keduanya berteman, yah itu tidak penting juga, sih.

Sekarang Nagito sudah naik ke kelas dua, namun sayang tidak sekelas dengan Kayano, tetapi Kirara; pelopor dunia mistis di sekolahnya.

Mulanya hanya sebatas kagum, lalu bertambah porsi menjadi suka dan akhirnya cinta. Klise banget Nagito pokoknya.

Dan akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hari dimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Khukhukhu~~

Nagito tahu dia bukan anak gaul atau tajir, terlebih menyadari bahwa eksistensinya hanya bagai butiran debu bagi Kayano. Kemungkinan ditolak oleh Kayano sudah ia pikirkan dan kokoronya telah bersiap untuk menerima kenyataan pahit.

Nagito melihat arloji, dan mendengar bel pulang tak lama kemudian. Berfaedah sekali ia ijin ke toilet dengan bumbu dusta. Nagito pun keluar dari bilik dan numpang ngaca bentar merapikan helai-helai rambutnya. Hm! Kau keren kok, Nagito!

 _―biarkan dia narsis sebentar._

Dengan segenap keberanian, akhirnya Nagito menuju ke halaman belakang, melangkah dengan riang. Menunggu pujaan hati yang datang dengan menaiki kereta kencana.

Seseorang, sadarkan Nagito dari mimpinya.

Angin berhembus kencang.

Detik-detik yang akan mengubah hidup Nagito pun akhirnya tiba juga, Nagito memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan kembali.

"Komaeda?"

Nagito membuka mata. Detak jantungnya yang semula tenang menjadi berdebar berkali lipat. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya begitu tahu siapa yang datang tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"Yo, Komaeda." Sapanya.

Makhluk paling mistis seantero sekolahnya, Hazama Kirara.

"Ha-Hazama?" Tanya Nagito. Kenapa justru sosok angker yang muncul, sih?

"Aku menemukan ini di lokerku." Kirara, pihak yang disebut, menunjukkan bukti selembar kertas bertuliskan berparagraf kata-kata puitis nan romantis. Bagian atas wajahnya nampak menggelap seketika.

 _'Aku salah meletakkannya?! Tunggu, tidak, tidak mungkin!'_ Nagito sedang sibuk berperang dengan batinnya seorang diri. Ia yakin seribu ―tidak, sejuta persen bahwa ia telah meletakkan surat cinta dengan baik dan benar di loker sang gebetan.

 _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!_

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya perasaan seperti ini padaku, Komaeda-san."

 _'Tidak! Bukan seperti itu! Jangan kepedean!'_

"Kau romantis juga ternyata." Kirara melipat kembali surat (nyasar) yang didapatkannya.

 _'Aku salah orang, sialan!'_

Hening selama beberapa saat. Nagito bingung harus berkata apa. Apakah ia akan membongkar aibnya bahwa sebenarnya surat itu ditujukan pada Kayano? Iya sihm harusnya begitu.

Tapi, ini Hazama Kirara. Teman sekelasnya sekaligus ketua klub okult yang kabarnya memiliki kemampuan aneh-aneh, salah satunya adalah mengutuk seseorang. Terlepas dari benar atau tidak rumor itu, Nagito sekarang harus menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

"Um..Hazama-san, surat itu―"

"Jadi, sekarang kita jadian, nih?" Tanya Kirara santai.

"Um, Hazama-san, sebenarnya―"

"Baiklah, kapan kencannya?"

Bagian atas wajah Nagito menggelap. Semua di sekelilingnya terasa berputar.

 _'Apa dosaku, Ya Tuhan.'_

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kedua insan itu berakhir dengan kencan di sebuah wahana rumah hantu di taman bermain dekat sekolah mereka. Ketika mulai memasuki wahana, mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Nagito tidak memperhatikan hantu-hantu palsu atau ornamen seram yang terpampang, sedang Kirara justru tampak bahagia dapat menemui representasi hantu-hantu impiannya.

"Aku senang bisa ke rumah hantu lagi." Ucap Kirara. Kirara lah yang mengusulkan agar nge _date_ di rumah hantu saja. Nagito hanya menurut karena bingung bagaimana menjelaskan situasi yang menimpanya.

 _'Aku sama sekali tidak senang,'_ Nagito memikirkan cara agar bisa terbebas dari ini semua tanpa harus kena kutuk.

"Wah, hantunya seram, Komaeda." Kirara menunjuk salah satu hantu yang menakuti mereka dengan tampang datar. Hantu itu matanya copot sebelah dan kepalanya terpanah. Sejujurnya baik Nagito maupun Kirara tidak ada yang takut. Hanya saja, mungkin Kirara ingin membuka pembicaraan, jadi Nagito tak dapat mengabaikannya.

"Ah, iya."

Nagito menatap Kirara dengan tampang lesu. _'Tidak_ , _kau yang lebih seram, Hazama.'_ Batin Nagito. Jikalau ada yang memberi opsi hantu asli atau Kirara, maka Nagito memilih hantu yang asli saja. Kirara seribu kali lebih seram daripada hantu sesungguhnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya menjumpai hantu-hantu lain, namun mereka sampai ke luar. Kirara tersenyum tipis,

"Aku harap kita bisa kencan seperti ini di lain waktu."

 _'Tidak akan ada lain kali, makhluk mistis!'_ Jerit Nagito dalam hati. Hancur sudah harinya ini. Ia kira ia akan berakhir dengan wajah berseri atau patah hati, ternyata ia harus melaluinya bersama makhluk menyeramkan ini.

Sebenarnya, Kirara tidak jelek juga, sih. Hanya saja, penampilannya itu, lho...

Nagito menggeleng pelan.

"Mau naik jet coaster, Komaeda-kun?" Tawar Kirara kemudian.

.

.

.

Nagito muntah-muntah di toilet rumahnya. Perutnya serasa terkocok usai menaiki jet coaster. Ia menahan mualnya hingga sampai rumah agar tidak menyinggung Kirara. (Tentu saja dia takut kena kutuk) Hari ini lebih buruk dari apapun yang pernah ada. Tidak pernah terlintas ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hazama Kirara. Pokoknya, besok ia akan menjelaskan kebenarannya dan berharap Kirara mengerti situasi.

Setelah menyiram muntahannya, Nagito dengan lunglai meraba dinding dan bangkit untuk berkaca. Terpantul wajah madesu dirinya. Efek seharian bersama Kirara mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Sasuga Nyai Kirara.

Nagito memilih tidur saja.

Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi dan hendak berbaring di tempat tidur. Namun ponsel di atas meja nakasnya berdering, menandakan adanya pesan. Nagito membukanya, siapa tahu penting.

* * *

 ** _+51xxx_**

 ** _hirarikirara et hardbank dot jepe_**

 _Halo, Komaeda-kun. Kencan hari ini menyenangkan sekali._

 _Hazama Kirara_

* * *

Jarum di jam dinding masih berdetak. AC kamarnya masih menyala dan belum dimatikan. Nagito memandangi layar ponselnya sebentar, sebelum ia banting ke kasur tercinta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 ** _a/n :_** Sogokan buat mb Esil aku cicil gpp ya mb#udah #pergi


	2. Chapter 2

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei**

 **Danganronpa (c) Spike Chunsoft**

 **AU, Tidak baku, ooc, typo (s)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari.

Lamat-lamat Nagito membuka sepasang netranya ketika sinar mentari menyambangi wajahnya melalui jendela. Pemuda itu menguap, pertanda masih tak rela berpisah dengan kasur (walau akhirnya terpaksa bangun). Ia mencari-cari ponselnya untuk melihat ini jam berapa. Baru pukul setengah tujuh, rupanya. Kelas baru dimulai pukul delapan, jadi ia bisa berleha-leha terlebih dahulu.

Semalam ia bermimpi buruk, berkencan dengan penyandang predikat The Most Horror Student, Hazama Kirara. Ah, iya, itu semua cuma mimpi, kan?

 _Ahahaha._

Nagito tidak tahu kenapa ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia ragu membuka fitur pesan di ponselnya.

Kenapa, ya?

Lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk mengklik inbox.

Ia langsung melotot dan melompat dari tempat tidur dengan tiba-tiba, mengabaikan seprei yang kini berantakan akibat ulahnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Nagito segera mengambil pakaian seragamnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan harapan semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia melakukan semuanya dari keramas hingga sikat gigi dengan cepat. Menghanduki tubuhnya, dan bergegas memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, pandangannya tertuju pada seprai yang kusut, tetapi ia memilih berhenti peduli dan berlalu begitu saja. Ditutup pintu kamarnya dan menuju pintu depan rumahnya usai menyomot roti selai strawberry dari kulkas. Ayah ibunya sering dinas ke luar kota, jadi ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah.

Dan ketika ia pikir ia masih terjebak dalam bunga tidurnya saat membuka pintu, satu sosok menyeramkan menghiasi lintasan pandangannya.

"Pagi, Komaeda-kun."

Nagito mematung.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Komaeda Nagito, si pemuda jomblo yang salah mengirim surat cinta; pemuda yang takdirnya berbelok seratus delapan puluh derajat tanpa sengaja, kini sedang berjalan bersama menuju sekolah dengan Hazama Kirara yang notabene adalah pacar jadi-jadiannya.

Kirara mengatakan akan menyenangkan jika berangkat bersama ke sekolah, lalu ia tersenyum lebar. Meski menurut Nagito senyuman Kirara sangat _creepy_ sekali, tapi Nagito diam dan tak berkomentar. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Pertanyaannya; darimana Kirara tahu rumahnya? Apakah Kirara itu dukun?

 _'Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?!'_ Batin Nagito frustrasi. Apa ia harus menjelaskannya sekarang, ya? Apa, sekarang? Serius, nih?

Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

Nagito mengambil nafas panjang. Kemudian pemuda itu menoleh pada Kirara di sebelahnya dan tersenyum tipis,

"Ha-Hazama..." Panggilnya pelan.

Kirara menoleh dengan angkernya, "Panggil Kirara saja, Komaeda."

Kenapa Kirara memperburuk situasi, sih? Hampir saja Nagito mengatakannya tadi. Kirara benar-benar ingin menyudutkannya atau apa, sih?!

"A-aku belum terbiasa. Mungkin Hazama dulu ya.." Nagito tertawa paksa.

Kirara tersenyum sekali lagi ―dan itu sangat menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama. Kirara tidak lupa mengajaknya kencan ke rumah hantu jika jam pulang tidak terlalu sore. Mereka juga menonton film horror bersama di bioskop. Tidak ada yang curiga, sih, hanya saja siswa lain memandang penuh iba padanya karena mengira Nagito akan menjadi tumbal untuk sebuah persembahan. Kira-kira sudah sekitar sebulan terakhir. Nagito tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak menolaknya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa tidak pernah menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya.

Saat ini di kelas juga tidak ada yang berbeda selain hubungan tak sengaja mereka. Nagito bernafas lega, mengetahui berita ini belum tersebar ke para siswa. Kalau sampai terjadi demikian, ia takkan bisa mengirim surat cinta lagi pada Kayano.

 _Eh? Mengirim lagi?_

Aha. Nagito mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Komaeda, Byakuya memanggilmu tuh dari tadi." Seorang di bangku belakang Nagito menepuk pundaknya dan memberi informasi.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya!" Nagito berseru tiba-tiba akibat fantasinya.

"Kau akan melakukannya, sungguh?" Byakuya, pihak yang disebut sang pemberi informasi memandang Nagito. Dari matanya terlihat sedikit keraguan.

"Eh?" Nagito baru sadar jika Byakuya, teman sekelasnya, sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita semua tertolong. Terima kasih, Nagito." Seorang siswi tampak mendesah lega.

Apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Yosh! Dengan ini sudah diputuskan tema kita untuk festival budaya! Rumah hantu!"

 _Krik._

Bisakah Nagito menjauh dari hal-hal mistis saat ini? Tunggu, semuanya! Nagito tidak―

"Akhirnya..hahahahahaha..." Tawa Kirara membuat bulu kuduk semua orang berdiri. Rumah hantu adalah ide dari Kirara, jadi mungkin dia merasa bangga.

"Terima kasih atas idemu, Hazama-san!" Puji para siswa.

Nagito menepuk dahinya, pening.

* * *

Saat istirahat di kantin, Nagito datang sedikit terlambat karena masih harus mengumpulkan nyawa usai tidak sengaja menyetujui permintaan tema kelas untuk festival budaya. Nagito sedang berada di ambang kelaparan dan keputusasaan.

Ia mengantri untuk mengambil o-zoni, makanan yang selalu ia beli di kantin untuk makan siang. Selain murah, itu cukup mengenyangkan. Nagito pun mengambil tempat duduk asal setelah mengambil jatahnya, dan siapa sangka ―lagi― ia duduk berhadapan dengan Hazama Kirara.

Mungkin Nagito sedang sial.

"Hazama-kun, terima kasih bantuannya kemarin, ya!" Kayano Kaede, target Nagito sebenarnya, hanya menyapa Kirara. Kirara mengangguk pelan tanda mendengarnya. Kemudian Kayano berlalu dari kantin bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Yah, mungkin hari ini tidak terlalu buruk juga, pikir Nagito.

"Jadi, Komaeda, kau mau jadi hantu apa?" Tanya Kirara.

Oh, tema kelas, ya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kirara-san, mungkin hantu yang bawa gergaji mesin..?" Nagito tertawa pelan.

Kirara nampak berpikir, "Gergaji mesin, ya? Akan kupinjamkan untukmu."

Sampai segitunya Kirara ingin membuat rumah hantu, kah?!

"Ya, sebenarnya hantu apapun tidak masalah, Hazama. Lalu kau mau jadi hantu apa?" Tanya Nagito. Ia sedikit penasaran juga Kirara akan memakai kostum apa. Gadis itu sangat memenuhi persyaratan menjadi jelmaan makhluk gaib, tidak salah apabila Nagito bertanya, kan? Terlebih dia adalah pengusulnya.

"Aku? Aku berjaga di depan, tentu saja. Aku tidak ikut jadi hantu."

Bukankah sebelum orang-orang masuk, mereka akan lari?! Apa Kirara yakin?! Ini belum terlambat, kan?!

"Karena itu usulku, jadi aku hanya harus mengkoordinasi semuanya. Mari kita buat rumah hantu yang sangat seram, Komaeda!" Matanya terbuka lebar, nafasnya terengah dan gigi taringnya nampak.

 _Ngaca, dong._

Nagito melirik pada makanan yang dibawa Kirara. Cukup normal, sih. Udon dengan.―

"Dandan yang seram ya, Komaeda."

.―mayonaise?

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas hari ini sedikit lama karena ada _homeroom_ membuat prakarya dari kertas karton. Ketika pulang, Nagito menyadari ini telah lewat pukul tiga sore. Ia keluar terakhir, karena tadi kertas kartonnya kurang dan lemnya harus beli lagi. Yang penting ia sudah menumpuknya di meja Nagisa-sensei.

Nagito berjalan menyusuri koridor seorang diri. Cahaya senja membias melalui kaca. Ia melewati berbagai macam ruang klub di koridor ini.

 _Klub, ya?_

Nagito sebenarnya tidak mengikuti klub apapun karena ia tidak punya waktu. Ia harus mengurus dan menjaga rumah, sehingga ia akhirnya memutuskan tidak ikut kegiatan klub dan langsung pulang. Sehabis ini ia akan mandi, makan, main game, lalu tidur. Betapa sempurnanya hidupnya~

Imajinasinya runtuh tatkala melihat sebuah pintu dengan papan pengenal bertuliskan 'Klub Okult'.

Ini klubnya Kirara.

Nagito tidak mengerti mengapa pembuatan klub seperti ini diperbolehkan. Maksudnya, kegiatan mereka sebenarnya apa? Meramal keberuntungan dan kesialan? Mengusir makhluk gaib? Pembasmi ayakashi *) ? Atau apa?

"Komaeda? Mau mampir?"

Suara Nyai Kirara tertangkap pada frekuensi pendengaran Nagito. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kirara berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh, Hazama? Aku cuma kebetulan lewat, setelah ini aku langsung pulang." Jawab Nagito.

"Pulang, ya? Kalau begitu, hati-hati, Komaeda. Aku masih ada perlu." Kirara memasuki ruang klubnya dan meninggalkan Nagito. Nagito pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk perjalanan pulang.

Selama berjalan menuju rumahnya, pikiran Nagito tak bisa terlepas dari Kirara. Sesibuk apa dia hingga tidak pulang bersamanya hari ini?

Huh, kenapa Nagito harus memikirkan hal seperti itu? Itu urusan Kirara, bukan dirinya.

Nagito mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makan malam. Meski yang sebenarnya ia beli hanya ramen instant. Tidak apa, asal cukup mengganjal perut, itu prinsipnya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan Kirara, ya?

Kenapa ia masih penasaran, sih?!

Nagito memasuki supermarket dan menuju ke rak ramen instan. Setelah membeli persediaan yang cukup banyak, ia segera membawanya ke kasir. Kasir menyebutkan total pembelian, sementara Nagito memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana mencari uang. Ia mendapati benda asing dan ditariknya.

Hanya sebuah rematan kertas.. Sejak kapan benda ini ada di sakunya?

Nagito membukanya. Rentetan kalimat langsung terbaca.

Nagito meninggalkan belanjaannya dan berlari ke luar―

"Maaf, tuan-"

"Aku tidak jadi beli, maaf!"

―menuju sekolah kembali.

.

.

' _Aku tidak teliti membaca suratmu. Setelah kulihat lagi, ada nama orang lain di sana._

 _Maaf.'_

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung._**

.

.

.

 **Kamus :**

-mayonaise = parodi kebiasaan Hijikata dari manga/anime Gintama, dia suka mencampur semua makanan dengan mayonaise

-ayakashi = roh jahat

 **A/N** : Maaf ada kecut2nya x(( tapi ini happy end kok x((


	3. Chapter 3

_―_ _kau tidak salah, Kirara._

.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©** **Matsui Yuusei**

 **Danganronpa ©** **Spike Chunsoft  
Story © Panda Dayo  
ooc, au, typo(s), and others.**

.

.

.

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu melamun, Komaeda-san. Tegur seorang rekannya, Itona, suatu hari.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Itona memandanginya sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan dan mencoba mempercayai jawaban Nagito. Mungkin ia sedang mencari cara menyembunyikan majalah porno dari orang tuanya? Wah, pasti berat sekali.

 _Ndasmu._

Seluruh penghuni kelas telah berkali-kali bertanya, dari Isogai Yuuma yang paling ramah, sampai gadis sombong bernama Celestia Ludenberg. Bahkan, salah satu anggota klub okult, Enoshima Junko dari kelas sebelah pun sering menginterogasinya, menanyakan apa hubungan mereka berdua sebenarnya. Nagito mengatakan tidak apa, jawaban yang selalu seisi kelas tahu, Nagito sedang galau akut karena tidak bertemu Kirara. Mereka semua sering melihat keduanya bersama. Awalnya mereka percaya bahwa Nagito dijadikan korban agar mau masuk ke klub okult. Kirara memang gencar mencari anggota untuk masuk ke klubnya meski caranya sedikit ekstrim.

Jadi, untuk sekarang, seisi kelas diam saja dan ingin melihat apa yang terjadi ke depannya.

Nagito gagal menemui Kirara waktu itu, karena kata anggota klub yang ia tanya, ketua mereka sudah pulang. Maka Nagito memutuskan untuk menemuinya di sekolah esok hari. Tapi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya, karena Kayano dari kelas sebelah mengantarkan sebuah surat ijin yang menyatakan bahwa Kirara sakit.

 _Kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi ketika melihat Kayano?_

Sayang, Nagito tidak tahu rumahnya. Lagipula belum tentu Kirara ada di kediamannya, bisa saja ia pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

Namun hari tanpa eksistensi Kirara terus berulang. Nagito sedikit merasa kesepian jika boleh jujur. Karena Kirara adalah gadis pertama yang ―mungkin―, mengajaknya berbicara tanpa ragu. Ya, mengingat bagaimana bentuk wajahnya sendiri, Nagito yakin tidak banyak yang menganggapnya orang ramah karena lebih tampak seperti preman pasar ikan.

Persiapan festival dilakukan penuh semangat meski tanpa Kirara. Mereka mengatakan bahwa harus meneruskan keinginan Kirara yang sedang sakit. Aslinya sih, cuma ngebet ingin menakut-nakuti doang.

Nagito kebagian jadi drakula. Seisi kelas berkata ia sangat cocok dengan kostum itu. Nagito sudah berhenti peduli dan hanya menuruti semua yang mereka katakan. Moodnya jadi hilang semenjak tidak bertemu Kirara. Secara ajaib, ia bahkan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi soal perasaannya pada Kayano, pun perihal surat salah kirim itu. Nagito baru menyadari kebodohannya tidak menyimpan nomor Kirara.

 _Eh? Nomor?_

Nagito yang sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan cepat mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan mencari di kotak masuk. Saat ini sedang jam kosong, karena Nagisa-sensei berhalangan hadir.

 _Syukurlah masih ada._

Nagito langsung menghubungi nomor itu. Dengan sabar ia menunggu, berharap Kirara akan mengangkat panggilannya.

 _'Maaf, pulsa yang anda miliki tidak mencukupi. Silahkan isi ulang pulsa an_ ― _'_

Nagito langsung mengakhiri sebelum si operator selesai berbicara. Nagito tidak akan mencoba menghubungi Kirara sebelum ia mendapat jatah uang saku lagi bulan depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari festival akhirnya tiba. Semua kelas berlomba-lomba menarik minat pengunjung dengan apa yang mereka tawarkan, termasuk kelas Nagito yang membuat rumah hantu.

Nagito menunggu pengunjung yang masuk ke dalam, sementara Byakuya dan Celestia, teman sekelasnya, sedang berjaga di luar untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak orang agar berbelok ke kelas mereka.

Nagito memasang taring palsunya dan membenahi jubahnya begitu mendapat tanda dari walkie talkie yang kini digenggamnya; bahwa pengunjung pertama telah tiba. Ia berkaca sebentar pada cermin kecil yang ia bawa dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa wajahnya sudah seram. Ngomong-ngomong, ia berada di urutan terakhir, jadi ia memilih mendengarkan dulu apakah pengunjung itu ketakutan atau tidak. Setelah beberapa saat semenjak pengumuman datangnya pengunjung pertama, Nagito sudah berkali-kali mendengar suara jeritan membahana. Tapi, kenapa suaranya beda-beda, ya? Ada yang laki-laki, ada yang perempuan. Apa pengunjung ini datangnya rombongan?

Nagito tidak menghiraukan itu semua dan memilih bersiap saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Nagito menajamkan telinga agar dapat keluar di saat yang tepat, dan ketika ia menampakkan diri, justru ia yang terkejut.

"Hazama?"

Nagito berkedip heran.

Hazama Kirara selaku fokus pandangannya saat ini, hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengatakan, "Yo."

Nagito justru celingukan mencari pengunjung yang ia kira datang menatapnya aneh, wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa Nagito melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Bukannya kau sakit?" Tanya Nagito setelah tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Kirara terlihat memanggul sebuah tas besar. Isinya apa, ya?

"Kata siapa?" Kirara balik bertanya.

"Kayano-san yang bilang, disertai surat ijin." Ujar Nagito. Kirara terdiam sebentar sebelum membuka suara kembali,

"Oh. Aku sibuk mencari perlengkapan. Katanya kau mau gergaji mesin, ini aku bawakan." Kirara menunjukkan sebuah gergaji yang ia bawa pada Nagito. Ia sedikit menyeringai ketika memperlihatkannya. Nagito sih senang-senang saja, tapi..

 _'Jadi, yang tadi berteriak itu adalah personil rumah hantu?!'_

Bagaimana mereka tidak teriak ketakutan ―meskipun itu teman kelas sendiri―, jika tersangkanya adalah seorang gadis horror yang membawa gergaji mesin.

Nagito menerima gergaji mesin itu dengan pasrah. Ia tidak mengira, Kirara masih mengingatnya. Padahal Nagito hanya bercanda waktu itu.

Sepertinya, Nagito lupa sesuatu.

"Aku akan menunggu di depan, ya, menggantikan Celestia-san. Ia lebih cocok menjadi suster ngesot."

 _'Bukankah kau yang lebih cocok?!'_

Kirara akhirnya menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Nagito yang masih terbengong.

.

.

.

.

Festival hari ini berakhir dengan baik. Nagito dan Kirara kedapatan jatah terakhir karena harus mendekor ulang di beberapa titik karena besok mereka masih harus membukanya lagi. Kirara selaku penanggung jawab atas tema kelas, dan Komaeda Nagito, pemuda yang tidak tahu kenapa ditinggal oleh yang lainnya. Sederhananya, hanya ia yang sering dekat dengan Kirara. Bukannya Nagito merasa senang atau apa sih.

Teman-teman durhaka. Nagito berjanji akan meminta bantuan Kirara untuk menyantet mereka.

Tapi, kalau bukan senang, kenapa ia merasa kehilangan ketika tidak menjumpai Kirara selama dua minggu terakhir?

Nagito tidak tahu kenapa.

Nagito tidak ingin tahu.

Kirara tampak bersemangat―tapi mengapa kebahagiannya terlukis oleh senyum menyeramkan seperti setan―ketika membongkar isi tas besar yang ia bawa. Ada beberapa peralatan seperti bola mata palsu, organ palsu, dan beberapa yang dapat membuat perut mual. Tapi Nagito tidak memedulikannya, sih.

"Komaeda, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Nagito dari lamunannya. Ia yang sedang berdiri usai membenahi dekor, lalu menatap Kirara secara refleks.

"Kira―maksudku, Hazama.."

"Kirara saja tidak apa."

Nagito tiba-tiba saja mengingat perihal surat yang ia temukan di saku celananya dua minggu lalu tanpa sengaja ketika akan membayar belanja makan malamnya. Ia mencemaskan hubungan tak sengaja ini hanya karena surat tidak jelas itu? Lagipula siapa yang beraninya meletakkan di saku celananya.

"Apa kita masih berpacaran?"

 _Nagito, apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakhirinya karena mendapat bukti yang cukup kuat? Tadi kau bilang apa? Berpacaran, hah?!_

 _Kau kenapa, Komaeda Nagito? Ada yang salah dengan dirimu!_

Kirara hanya menjawab seadanya, "Menurutmu?"

Hening.

"Aku tidak memaksa, namun jika kau merasa terbebani dengan hal itu, maka.." Sebelum Kirara menyelesaikan perkataannya, gadis itu merasakan sebuah kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Ko-Komaeda?" Tanyanya, tidak menduga akan tindakan Nagito.

Nagito tidak tahu mengapa ia memeluk gadis itu. Nagito sungguh tidak mengerti isi hatinya sendiri.

"Jangan pergi tanpa kabar lagi, ya?"

Dan Nagito tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengucapkan hal seromantis itu. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya, dan kini Nagito tahu mengapa.

Kirara hanya tersenyum kecil, dan balas memeluknya.

Kirara sempat meragukannya, namun bukti ada di depan mata. Ia meletakkan sehelai kertas berisi curahan hatinya di saku celana Nagito beberapa waktu lalu saat berpapasan di depan pintu ruang klub okult. Ia kira Nagito membencinya, dan mungkin akan lebih baik berpisah. Karena ia tahu Nagito sebenarnya menyukai Kayano. Namun yang didapatnya kini buka angan atau fiksi lagi.

 _Nagito menyukainya, walau pengakuan ini datang terlambat._

Nagito lupa permasalahan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan sebenarnya karena sibuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik leher Kirara.

 _Semuanya baru saja dimulai, bukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **―** **Omake 1** **―**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Mereka berdua jadian?" Kasak-kusuk para siswa tak terhentikan lagi, sejak Nagito menceritakan kepada seisi kelas apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kirara selama ini. Semuanya lega, karena ternyata permasalahannya tidak begitu serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **―** **Omake 2** **―**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kayano terkejut mendapati sesuatu di lokernya. Sebuah surat cinta dari Komaeda Nagito, mantan teman waktu kelas satu dulu. Kayano bukan sekali dua kali mendapatkannya, sering malah, tanpa nama pengirim rata-rata. Namun untuk hari ini baru ada satu.

"Kayano, tidak pulang?" Kirara, teman yang lokernya kebetulan berada di sebelah Kayano bertanya. Bukan hanya itu sih, mereka memang sudah akrab semenjak kanak-kanak dan selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama meski berbeda kelas. Selain itu, karena mereka tetangga.

"Aku mendapat surat, nih. Untukmu saja bagaimana, Kirara-kun?" Tanya Kayano dengan senyum mautnya.

"Bukan surat tagihan, kan?" Kirara mencari aman.

"Tentu saja tidak, ini dari Komaeda Nagito, ―"

Kirara tersentak saat Kayano memberikannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa perkataan yang ia dengar selanjutnya adalah rahasia terbesar di antara mereka.

"―aku tahu kau menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT DENGAN INDAHNYA UHUY**

.

.

.

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
